The Hands-Free Phone Conversations
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is what I believe how William, came up with the idea of the hands-free phone and what Julia was saying through the phone. Warning Spoilers: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN"T SEEN THE EPISODE FOREVER YOUNG!


After seeing William's new contraption in Forever Young, I wanted to make this fanfic so much! Enjoy!

…..

Julia was heading to another medical conference in Ottawa and William always wanted to talk to her, especially when they promised they would phone each other every day when one was away. But William wanted to talk to Julia and also work, that's when Julia suggested a "hands-free telephone." William thought it was an ingenious idea, but Julia told him was just joking. But he decided to make one that involved a bar that wrapped around the neck and laid on your shoulders, with the mouth piece at the mouth area and the ear piece sitting on the ear. Julia was sad she had to leave a day before their 5 year wedding anniversary, but William told her they would celebrate when she got back.

Julia left for the conference and William made his contraption within a day and wanted to try it out. He decides to call her hotel knowing she would be in her room since she gave him a schedule of when to call her.

He puts the contraption on his head and dials the hotel's number when the main desk answers, "Hello, The Russell House Hotel, how may you?" (The Russell House Hotel was a real hotel in Ottawa at the time)

"Hello, Dr. Julia Ogden, room 211 please"

"Of course, hold on"

He waits to be transferred "Hello?"

"Hello, Julia"

"William, how are you faring without me?"

"I'm faring, but miss you so much and Happy Anniversary"

"I miss you too and Happy Anniversary to you as well…wait are you using your..."

"Yes, I got the contraption working" he says happily through the phone

"wow, William, I'm impressed, your voice is so clear" she said smiling through the phone

Then William noticed outside that there were new people moving in, which met they would want to meet him.

"William? Are you still there?" asked Julia

"Uh…oh yes. Just noticed outside, we have new neighbors"

"Really? What are they like and do they have children?" she asked excitedly

He approached the window, "no, I think it's just the two of them. No there some movers" he says as he looks outside of the window, but trying to be hidden

"How old?" she asks

"He looks to be about 40…she's a few years younger. Oh dear!"

"What?"

"They just saw me"

"How do you know?"

"Because they're waving at me. Oh no!"

"What now?"

"They're coming this way"

"William, you don't want to meet them?"

"No, I don't…"

"Why not?"

"What…not without you here"

"Why, William?"

"Because you're better at these things…I…"

"William, you'll be home all week by yourself, you should connect with the neighbors"

"I prefer peaceful coexistence"

"William!"

"It's just better that way…I…they're here"

"Open the door and visit with them"

"I will"

"Promise?"

"I promise" William says

"Ok, bye William"

William hangs up the phone, opens the door and meets the new neighbors, who he finds an odd upbeat bunch. He wonders if there related to Ruth Newsome.

(The Next Day)

William gets home after a long hard day and in need of supper and a talk with Julia. He makes a chick pea soup recipe that Mrs. Kitchen made all the time with some crackers and bread. While making the soup, he grabs the hands-free phone and calls Julia, knowing she would be having dinner as well.

"Hello, William"

"Julia, how did you know it was me?"

"I just knew, William" she says with a flirty voice

He chuckles "how's the conference?"

"It's going quite well, and I'm learning many things and I met a doctor who was from The Murdoch Appreciation Society and he had our book and I signed it for him"

"Really?"

"Yes, he said he loves the book and wondered if you were here and I said sadly no. But anyway how was your day, how's the case?"

"Oh well…long story"

"I love long stories, Detective, so tell me"

William tells her of about how the case is going and that former Inspector Slorach is helping, and told her all about Miss Hart communicating with Miss Cherry.

"But is it a rule at the station, under no circumstance to communicate with Miss Cherry, William?"

"Yes when I told her this, she said _your wife may do your bidding, but I am not she_" He says as he put his food on a tray and heads to his desk

"Well, she is right, William"

"Yes, I'm aware that she's technically correct…it is nevertheless galling, considering what I know about her."

"So what did you say, after she said this?"

"What could I say? As long as she continues to perform her duties without negligence, I have no recourse"

"Very true"

Everything is silent and she wondered if they have been caught off, "William?"

"Someone's at the door" he says in a whisper

"Then why are you whispering?"

"Because I don't want them to know I'm home"

"Who?"

"Our new neighbors"

"I'll talk to them"

"Oh! Oh, you will?"

"William!"

He sighs, "yes, fine"

"Thank you, bye"

(2 Days Later; The Russell Home Hotel)

Julia was laying in bed at the hotel still, and missing William; and it had been 2 days since they talked, because the case kept him busy. Not being able to sleep, she checks the clock; it was 2:00 am and wondered if William was still up. She turned on the light and grabbed the phone and called home.

(Murdoch Home)

William finally gets home, after a long day of work and doesn't even have the energy to eat or shower. He took off his jacket and hat and headed towards the bedroom when his hands-free phone began ringing. He knew it would be Julia and grabbed the phone without hesitation, and placed it on his shoulders.

"Hello, Julia"

"William…I hope I didn't wake you?"

"No, just got home after a long day, but thought about you all day.

"Aw, William, same here, but remember one more day till you get to see me…and I also bought you a present"

"Really, can I get a hint?"

"Well, it involves me putting on and you taking it off"

"Julia…" He says with a growl

Julia laughs, "So how did the case go?"

William talks for over an hour about how they solved the case, and then he mentioned he had Inspector Slorach over for dinner and the new neighbors, The Huckabee's over as well.

"I'm glad; you finally had company, without me there"

"Yes, I enjoyed myself…until…"

"Until what, William?"

"Until, Mrs. Huckabee, who was sitting beside me, made an advance by grabbing my groin…"

Julia shocked was speechless

"Julia, you still there?"

"Yes, but William…were you turned on by it?"

"I was shocked by it and slightly turned on, which I didn't want and I gave her a look and she just winked at me"

"I see"

"But, Mr. Huckabee, was sort of flirting with me as well…I think they maybe swingers"

Julia laughs, "seriously, swingers?"

"Yes, but they are an odd couple, and I wonder if there related to Ruth Newsome."

Julia laughs again and they continued talking up till the sun came up.

The End


End file.
